Sharp Champ
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: Based on DUO ...To know more just peep in...
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear friends…..today is a very special day….yes, Friendship Day…This is a very special day for all friends…..and you all are my Friends…. so please accept my wishes on this wonderful day….

" **HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY TO YOU ALL "**

Ary yaad aaya …hamare DUO bhi tou friendship day celebrate karenge….tou chaliye DUO se milte hai….

…..

" **Sharp Champ "**

…..

Daya: Abhi….kaha ho yaar….

Abhijeet: kya baat hai Daya….aur ye tere hath mei kya hai….?

Daya: bhool gaye aaj kya hai….

Abhijeet: ary ha yaad aaya , aaj tou Sunday hai aur hame Bureau bhi nahi jana….chalo accha hai… thoda aaram karne ko bhi milega…..bahut thak gaya hu yaar….

Daya(angry): Abhi….tum kaise bhool sakte ho, ki aaj kya hai….

Abhijeet: ary... ab agar Mai bhool gaya hu , tho tu hi yaad dila de, ki aaj kya hai….

Daya: aaj ek special day hai ….aur issliye Mai khud apne hatho se thumare liye halwa bana kar laya hu….par thume kya …thume tho kuch yaad hi nahi rahta…..tum bahut bure ho Abhi…..

Abhijeet: ary mera chota tho naraj ho gaya….lekin mujhe ye halwa tho khane de…..

Daya: bass halway ki padi hai thume….ye nahi ki koi gift hi de do , apne Daya ko….

Abhijeet: ary ha gift…..par baat kya hai Daya…..kya special day hai aaj , pahle ye tho bata…

Daya(angry): kuch nahi ….ye lo tum halwa khao aur baki sab bhool jao….vaise bhi thume kuch yaad nahi rahta….itna special day bhi bhool gaye….

Abhijeet: accha theek hai…room mei jane se pahle , jara vo file tho pass kar de…

Daya: bass kaam hi batate raha karo mujhe…Daya ye kar de , Daya vo kar de...hunh….

Daya moves towards table & see a beautiful gift …Daya picks up that box & Abhijeet looks him with smile…

Abhijeet: Happy Friendship Day Daya…

Daya(surprise): thume yaad thaa Abhi….

Abhijeet: itna special day Mai kaise bhool sakta hu…..ye tere liye ek chota sa gift hai meri taraf se…

Daya reaches to Abhijeet & hug him…

Daya: thanku Boss….

Abhijeet: dosti mei thanks nahi bolte Daya…

Daya: par tum tho mere Bhai ho….

Abhijeet: aur bade Bhai ka gift pure hak se lena chahye bina thanks bole….

Daya gets separate & says….

Daya: ary Abhi uss Duo Contest ka kya hua….vo game Check It Out….

Abhijeet: tu kaha rahta hai Daya…..uss game mei hamare friends ne participate bhi kiya aur winners bhi declare ho gaye….

Daya: ary wah….jara batao tho kis kisne participate kiya….

Abhijeet: hamare pyare dosto ne ..jo aaj bi FF par hamari dosti ko yaad rakhte hai….unke naam hai….

Krispy Krissane…

Angelbetu

Guest

Abhi-Ya-fan

Sumera ali

abhidayafan

Priya

gadhadada

Sariya

Guest 08

MS

MeowRK

Guest

FAD

Shubhangi's Abhi

Abhirika and duo's princess

Jyoti A

artanish

rija sami

Abhifan

Mystic Morning

rapunzel 313

salmazhv

aur RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN ….inhe sabhi answers pata the…

Daya: ary wah…bahut accha laga ki, aaj bhi logo ko hamare purane episodes yaad hai…

Abhijeet: ha ye baat tou hai…..

Daya: ary Abhi …apne inn sabhi dosto ko thanks tho bol de…

Abhijeet: Daya abhi kya kaha thaa Maine….dosti mei no sorry no thanks…but ha sabko wish tho kar hi sakte hai…..aakhir ye sab hamare dost jo hai….

Daya: Congratulations to All the Participants & all the Winners….

Abhijeet: Congratulations Dear Friends….aap sabhi ne game mei participate kiya iske liye thanks…

Daya: ary Boss ….abhi tho kaha thaa no thanks….

Abhijeet: kabhi kabhi thanks chalta hai… kyu dosto…

Daya: achha ji , tho hamesha tum hi right…

Abhijeet: tera Boss jo hu….

Daya: tum bhi na….accha ye tho batao ….next game kab start ho raha hai….?

Abhijeet: samjho ho gaya…

Daya: sabko rules tho bata do….

Abhijeet **: Dear Friends , this is the second game of Duo Contest named " Sharp Champ "**

 **Iss Game mei, hum aapko ek short summary denge stories ki , aapko uss story ka naam aur uske writer ka naam batana hai….sabhi summaries , FF ki pure DUO stories se li gayi hai…so your questions…means summaries are given below….**

…

 **Q.1—**

 **In this story** _ **" Some people do Daya's wedding preparations and makes him ready for his BARAAT …Daya is really in helpless condition & not ready for marriage…..Abhijeet awakens Daya & then Daya gets to know that it was just a dream & after knowing about Daya's dream , Abhijeet tease him regarding his funny dream**_ **."**

…

….

 **Q.2—**

 _ **In this story " Abhijeet suffers from Throat cancer & accepts his upcoming death but Daya supports him & finally after one year Abhijeet gets totally fit & fine & fulfill his duties both towards his country & towards his Buddy Daya…"**_

…

…

 **Q.3-**

 _ **In this story " Abhijeet dies and Daya fulfill his wish….Daya donates Abhijeet's organs after his death & every year goes to Abhijeet's grave on his birthday to meet his buddy."**_

….

…

 **Q.4-**

 _ **In this story " CID team finds Abhijeet from an old shop in bad condition , doctors says that there is only one way to save his life and that is "Amputation of Arm"….after that treatment Abhijeet doesn't take interest in life but Daya helps him to coming back towards life & finally everything gets settle."**_

…..

…..

 **Q.5—**

 _ **In this story " A girl Meera threatens Daya regarding some offensive pictures of Daya with her & she demands money for giving that pictures to him….Daya feels disturb and doesn't share his problem with Abhijeet but finally Abhijeet solves matter." **_

…

…

….

Tho ye rahe aapke sawal , lagta hai aapko ye sabhi stories pata hai…..tho chaliye jaldi se apne answers bhej dijiye…..we are waiting for your answers….

Daya: Boss , ye sabhi stories tho mujhe bhi pata hai…

Abhijeet: wow…iska matlab Daya ko bhi stories mei interest hai….

Daya: vo tho hai…..aur phir agar stories apni friendship par ho, tho aur bhi acchi lagti hai…

Abhijeet: ary friendship se yaad aaya…..mujhe vo halwa tho khila…..bahut bhook lagi hai…..

Daya: chalo….mujhe bhi bahut bhook lagi hai….

….

…

...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

 **A/N: - so friends , hope you got the game…..once again I brief you…..In this game you have to find out the name of FF stories & their writers…..see the example-**

 **Q.a**

 **In this story " Daya & Abhijeet are teenagers & Abhijeet suffers from Blood Cancer….in the end of the story, Abhijeet dies & his dream takes place in Daya's life." **

**Ans a** **—ENEMY by minimicky951**

… **...** **.**

 **Ans b—**

… **..**

…... **etc.**

So you have to send your answers like this…..hope you got the game…..if any confusion you can ask…

 **Everyone can take part in this game & You all have to send your answers in Review section…**

 **Time Limit :** You can send your answers till **11th August at 11:59 pm** ….after that your answers will not be accepted….

So guys send your answers …and let's see , who'll be the winner of this Game…..

I am hoping for your participation…..

…

 **ROCKING DUO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friends … " Welcome you all "…..So friends , its RESULT Time now…are you ready..?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

But first of all , A Big **CONGRATULATIONS** to All the Participants & Thanks too from my side to take part in this Game….Thank you so much Friends..

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

Before, I announce the name of the Winners, let's have a look of right answers….

…..

…

 **Q.1—**

 **In this story** _ **" Some people do Daya's wedding preparations and makes him ready for his BARAAT …Daya is really in helpless condition & not ready for marriage…..Abhijeet awakens Daya & then Daya gets to know that it was just a dream & after knowing about Daya's dream , Abhijeet tease him regarding his funny dream**_ **."**

…

 **Ans.1- " DAYA KI BAARAAT " BY ' LightMoonDT '**

…

 **Q.2—**

 _ **In this story " Abhijeet suffers from Throat cancer & accepts his upcoming death but Daya supports him & finally after one year Abhijeet gets totally fit & fine & fulfill his duties both towards his country & towards his Buddy Daya…"**_

…

 **Ans.2- " I am For You " By ' DUO-MRF '**

… **.**

 **Q.3-**

 _ **In this story " Abhijeet dies and Daya fulfill his wish….Daya donates Abhijeet's organs after his death & every year goes to Abhijeet's grave on his birthday to meet his buddy ."**_

….

 **Ans.3- "You are Alive" By 'subhsresaha'**

…

 **Q,4-**

 _ **In this story " CID team finds Abhijeet from an old shop in bad condition , doctors says that there is only one way to save his life and that is "Amputation of Arm"….after that treatment Abhijeet doesn't take interest in life but Daya helps him to coming back towards life & finally everything gets settle."**_

…..

 **Ans.4- " Gujarti Hey Jindegi " By ' nandy duolover aka Nandita '**

… **..**

 **Q.5—**

 _ **In this story " A girl Meera threatens Daya regarding some offensive pictures of Daya with her & she demands money for giving that pictures to him….Daya feels disturb and doesn't share his problem with Abhijeet but finally Abhijeet solves matter." **_

…

 **Ans.5- " BlackMailer " By ' Poonum'**

… **..**

 **Name of the Participants-**

… **..**

 **1\. Duo's girl Mahi**

 **2\. Guest**

 **3\. Abhifan**

 **4\. rija sami**

 **5\. Guest**

 **6\. Dareyaholic**

 **7\. MeowRK**

 **8\. Sariya**

 **9\. Angelbetu**

 **10\. artanish**

 **11\. Abhi-Ya fan**

 **12\. Sameer khan**

 **13\. Abhirika and duo's princess**

 **14\. gadhadada**

 **15\. Sumera ali – it's ok dear….but feeling happy that now you are giving your feedback to writers…keep supporting.**

 **16\. Minimicky951**

 **17\. Jyoti A**

 **18\. FAD**

 **19\. Aashi**

…

Thanks for your participation & a big Apology to Dada & Abhifan for my mistake...sorry once again... :-(

& now the Name of the Winners …..but firstly , I want to say something...there is a Guest Reviewer , he/she has given all the right answers & he/she deserves First position but without any name it's difficult for me to announce his/her name as a winner...so dear, next time please don't forget to mention your name ...

 **Ist** position Goes to ….. _ **Abhifan** **, Dareyaholic & GUEST **_

**IInd** position goes to ….. _ **MeowRK** ** _ &_ Angelbetu**_

 **IIIrd** position goes to _ **… Sameer khan**_

 **Consolation** goes to ….. _ **Abhi-Ya fan**_

… **.(*)…..(*)…(*)…..(*)…**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 ***…** _ **…(*)….CONGRATULATION…..(*)….*.**_

 _Ok friends ,I'll come soon with next or third game of this Contest…and one more thing , if you have any suggestions & ideas for this Contest , you can share with me… _

_Will meet you in next game, till then take care & good bye._

 **ROCKING DUO.**


End file.
